Verse Chorus Verse
by We write stuff
Summary: Eren is a college student and biggest fan of the band The Fall of Shiganshina. When he and his small garage band get the opportunity to open for them, the night doesn't end quite as planned... College/rock star!AU. Ereri/Riren. Rated M for language and eventual smut. Sucky summary, but hey, give it a shot c:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this was another idea of ours. We will still continue with Through the Wormhole, and the positive feedback on that one has been amazing :D so for now, have the first chapter of Verse Chorus Verse. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. This fanfiction belongs to us.

Songs used:

Spaceman - The Killers

Spaceboy - Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lounge Act**

Today was the day. And he was so fucking excited. Today, he, Eren Jaeger, would be opening for The Fall of Shiganshina- only the best band EVER. He's been in love with them since their first single was released, and since then his love for them has only escalated. He went to almost all of their concerts, he bought rare merchandise, heck, he even had their autographs (sadly, those were purchased off of eBay).

The Fall, as they were nicknamed, even inspired him to start his own band. They weren't the greatest out there, but hey, they were pretty good for a group of college friends. Eren's band was called The Titans. It was he, his sister Mikasa, his best friend Armin, and his friend that he hates Jean. Eren and Mikasa alternated vocals. Eren played bass, Mikasa played guitar. Armin had taken piano lessons since he was young and was put on keyboard. And despite being an asshole, Jean was a pretty decent drummer.

This made for an alright band, not too good, but definitely not bad by any means. And now, here they were; from a petty garage band to a group opening for the greatest band ever. They were preparing to get on stage. Eren was shivering with anticipation, however Armin was shaking. He was terrified. Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine. You never mess up, Armin. Just play as if its a normal jam session," she said, trying to comfort the poor boy. Armin nodded, and stopped his shaking a bit. They stood there in silence for the following moments, waiting for their name to be called. It wasn't a big venue. It was a small bar owned by an old man named Dot Pixis. The bar was called Shifter's and no one really understood the origin of the name, not even Pixis himself. Eren was also nervous. He'd hardly done any live shows except for playing for friends' parties and such. He clutched his bass and his grip tightened around its neck as their name was called.

"And tonight, opening for The Fall of Shiganshina, is The Titans!" A round of applause and cheers could be heard coming from the bar.

"Well, let's get this over with..." Eren gulped and walked out from behind the curtain. As the members stepped put, they were greeted with more applause. Eren walked over to the microphone and began talking.

"So, um... Ah shit, I'm so fucking nervous..." A few amused giggles and laughs could be heard. Eren collected himself and began a proper introduction. "We are The Titans!" More applause. "We will be doing a cover of The Killers' 'Spaceman.' We hope you enjoy-" Eren was cut off by an excited eruption from the crowd. They began to play.

_It started with a low light_

_Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed_

_And then they took my blood type_

_It left a strange impression in my head_

They all proceeded as they had practiced; the music was not very loud, as it was not a very large bar. It threw Eren off a bit, as his amps were usually cranked up to the max volume. However, he quickly overcame the minor obstacle and played as usual. The crowd seemed pleased with the performance so far, or at least nobody was giving any negative remarks. So far so good. Armin had calmed down much more, playing the piano swiftly and without error. All was going well, and Eren was thankful his voice didn't sound like a potato.

_You think you might cross over_

_You're caught between the devil and the deep blue sea_

_You better look it over_

_Before you make that leap_

By now, they were almost half way through the song, and as well as having some of the audience singing along, they recieved a few positive remarks from the crowd. This gave them all the confidence boost they needed to enhance the show even further. They were managing to play the song perfectly, without any error whatsoever. Eren was almost surprised. Almost.

_The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"_

_The dream maker's gonna make you mad_

_The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"_

_It's all in your mind_

_It's all in my mind_

_It's all in my mind_

They finished up the song smoothly. Eren was honestly shocked at how well everything went. The audience seemed also very pleased with it judging by their reaction. Eren spoke into the mic one last time.

"Thank you! Now it's time for the real reason you came here tonight. Introducing, The Fall of Shiganshina!"

Eren and the rest of his band mates walked off stage as The Fall entered. The screams and shrieks of excitement were ear-splitting. Armin was actually covering his ears. The Titans put all of their stuff backstage and found some seats. The audience was ecstatic even though they didn't even start playing. The members of The Fall were exceptional on their own.

Eren put his equipment away, and satin one of the folding chairs. He could only see the backside of the group members, but could still tell who they all were. He found himself mostly staring at the backside of the singer, Levi Ackerman. He was wearing black, skin tight pants, which showed his ass off quite well. It was quite the nice rear for a man his size, and attractive at that... Did Eren even have a chance with him? Maybe he would meet him after the show was over.

_Feel it_

_Break your bones_

_Mr. Jones_

_Taste me_

_As I bleed_

_Taste my need_

Levi sounded like a fucking god, his voice was smooth yet raw, probably from his smoking habits, Eren noted. As he listened to the band play, he saw a small glimmer in the corner of his eye. There was a mini fridge a couple of feet away from him, and he decided to check it out. He walked over, and opened the box, revealing an assortment of beers.

"Jackpot," He whispered to himself. He cracked one open, and sat down, continuing his gawking at the greatest band to ever form. Mikasa sent Eren a worried look as he tossed a can of beer to Jean.

"Eren..." She said with a tone if warning in her voice. Eren rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Mikasa, I'll be fine. I think I'll be able to handle my alcohol."

"That's what you said last time..." She mumbled, but Eren didn't hear her. He was still engrossed in staring at the band. Behind Levi was Hanji Zoe, their insane genius of a drummer. To his left was Erwin Smith, their bass player. Levi also played guitar. Their manger, a sweet woman by the name of Petra Ral, was sitting backstage with them, engaging in small talk with Armin. Eren raised the can of beer to his lips only to find it empty. He picked out another and downed it almost as quickly. He could tell Mikasa was getting worried, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and listened to The Fall play.

_And spaceboy I've missed you _

_Spinning round my head _

_And any way you choose me _

_You'll break instead_.

Eren started to feel a slight buzz, but disreguarded it. He needed the sound of the music right now, not the nagging of his sister. Mikasa sat in the corner, on her phone. She occasionally looked up at Eren, at the sea of beer cans on his lap. She sighed. She would have to take him home again most likley.

_And spaceboy they'll kill me _

_Before I'm dead and gone _

_And any way you choose me _

_It won't be wrong _

_And any way you choose me _

_We won't belong _

Eren was bobbing his head to the music, thoroughly enjoying himself. And as soon as it had started, the music had stopped. He heard the angelic, cold voice of Levi echo throughout the bar.

"Thats all for tonight. Now continue drowning yourselves in beer, you fucking drunks."

Eren stood up, slightly wobbling. He had to talk to Levi. He just had to make some sort of move on him. The Fall walked back stage to put their equipment away before quickly heading to the main area of the bar to mingle with their fans. Hanji seemed excited, Levi seemed displeased, and Erwin just seemed neutral about it all. Eren saw them sitting at the bar and he gathered all of his courage, downing one more beer before heading towards them. He blacked out.

* * *

Eren shifted in the bed as lighted streamed into the windows, waking him. It's too fucking bright, he thought and groaned. His head was pounding and he was definitely in one of his worst hangovers. He stretched his arms out and turned his back to the window, his arms draping over the sleeping body next to him... Wait, what? His eyes flashed open and he was staring at the peaceful, sleeping face of none other than Levi Ackerman. The fucking lead singer of The fucking Fall of Shiganshina.

He was desperately confused. What just happened? What happened last night? Wait... Eren pulled up the covers a small bit, to find that they were both completley naked. He was now almost hyperventilating. What...? What happened? He couldn't process any of this. He sat there in bed, rubbing his temples slowly to regain his consciousness. He groaned. Levi was beginning to shift around. Was he waking up? What should he do? Get up? Stay down? Dear lord. What has his drinking gotten him into...? Some deep shit, that's for sure.

Levi's eyes slowly opened and a smile almost graced his lips. Eren just sat there, gaping at Levi's reaction to this situation. His eyes were fixed on Eren.

"Good morning, Eren," he said, his voice caked with sleep. Millions of thoughts raced through Eren's mind. How the fuck does Levi know his name? Why the hell did he look so content? Why was he not freaking out at this situation? Levi began to sit up, and cursed under his breath. "Ah, Shit, my hips fucking hurt..."

Eren's eyes widened at this statement and he noticed the hickeys that covered Levi's chest and neck. Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. He fucked Levi. Holy shit, he fucked Levi. He was beginning to panic now. Levi sent him a quizzical look.

"What the hell is wrong, brat? You look fucking constipated," he replied keeping a straight face.

"...what exactly happened?" Eren asked quietly, dreading the answer. He saw something flash in Levi's eyes.

"Excuse me?" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I-um, I can't remember anything from yesterday. What exactly... Did I do?" Eren asked, expecting for Levi to get annoyed. He expected he might be slightly angry. He expected that Levi might try to explain it. What he did not expect, however, was a hard slap to the face. And that was exactly what he got.

* * *

As always, please review and let us know what you think of this so far ::33 thanks!

-Jek and Iz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: we now present chapter deux of Verse Chorus Verse. Thank you for the positive feedback on the first chapter (/^-^)/ You are all awesome. Just a side note that this chapter starts off as a flashback to the previous night from Levi's POV, in case you were confused.

Disclaimer: meanwhile in a parallel universe, SnK belongs to us. Meanwhile in our universe, it belongs to the glorious Hajime Isayama. This fanfic us ours though.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused**

_Levi sat leaning against the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Hanji was blabbing into his ear and __**dear lord**__ that woman would not shut up. He was seriously thinking he might burst a vein. She was going on and on about their concert and their fans and her newest person of obsession, but Levi could honestly not give two shits about any of this. He sipped at his whiskey. He wasn't looking to get drunk tonight, not that he ever really does no matter how much alcohol he's consumed. He felt a presence of someone sitting down in the bar stool next to him. He looked to his side, only to be met with the most fucking gorgeous eyes on the history of the planet. Hanji noticed the man as well, and made an obsessive, insane giggle. _

_"There he isssss..." she smiled. Levi didn't notice any of her obsessive rambles. He was too infatuated with the boy's eyes. They were most beautiful sea foam color, and he could not find any way to describe them. The man snapped around. _

_"Uhm, is there a reason you're staring at me?" He questioned. His face changed from an annoyed questioning look to a more intent stare within a few seconds. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I know you." _

_The three sat there, staring at each other in a very obscure fashion. Hanji was drooling down Levi's shoulder now, her head perked up for a better view at eren. She moaned into Levi's ear subconsciously. Levi's head snapped up at the sound of Hanji's moan of pleasure. He whipped around to face her. _

_"What. The. Fuck. Woman. What the hell, Hanji?!" Levi snapped at bespectacled lady. _

_"That's him," she whispered. "The one I was just telling you about. Isn't he just the most gorgeous thing?" She feigned a swoon. _

_"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to the boy. He couldn't deny the young man was attractive. He had a certain "boyish charm" to him. His hair was a brown mop of cowlicks that refused to be tamed and he had smooth, tan skin. He also happened to be tall, which was something Levi liked in a partner. And then there were those fucking eyes. Those beautiful fucking eyes that should be illegal to own. A flash of realization hit him. Those eyes. He'd seem them before. Back in high school. Those were the eyes of the very boy he had a crush on for almost his entire time at the high school. Those were the eyes of Eren Jaeger. _

_How could he have forgotten him? And didn't Hanji know he was gay? Probably not. But no matter. _

_"Eren, it's me! Levi! Do you remember me? From high school!" Levi said loudly, yet unenthusiastically. Eren swerved back around to see a beautiful, emotionless face and a drooling beast of a woman. It made him cringe. But the man was beautiful. Nice and tiny. He liked that in a partner. _

_"Hmmm. I think I do? Maybe?" He was obviously drunk. Hanji moaned once more, her head now laying on the bar. Eren chuckled at Hanji. She looked funny. _

_"You're probably too drunk to remember me, Eren. But we were... friends. Good friends." Levi stated somewhat dryly. _

_"Oh," said Eren. He then proceeded to sloppily lean over and embrace the tiny man. "Thats good then. We were friends. Huh."_

_Levi froze at the sudden affection, but eased into the hug, eventually wrapping his arms around Eren as well. He heard Eren speak up. _

_"Hey, Levi," he began. "I remember you now. You were my best friend and all that shit. I remember you were the star member of the track team and you preferred to have lunch in the music or art room than the noisy cafeteria. Man, those were the times. I even remember I had this fucking big ass crush on you for my entire high school career. Don't know why I didn't remember you until now..." Eren trailed off. His speech was slurred, but Levi was able to make out everything he said. His eyes widened at Eren's sudden confession. He could not honestly believe that Eren, who spent most of his time ogling at anyone but him, had a fucking crush on him. It was almost surreal. _

_Levi couldnt help but love this feeling. He wanted to tell him that he had returned feelings... But what repercussions would that have? He thought about it for a minute. Then he realized: Eren is shitfaced drunk. He probably won't remember anything. _

_"I had a crush on you too, Eren. A big one." _

_Eren giggled. "Really? I can remember fantasizing about you in the middle of classes. That was fun." They continued hugging, never wanting to let go. That, or Eren just couldn't support his own weight in his current drunken state. He couldn't tell. Either way he never wanted to let go._

_Hanji had become bored with watching them and turned away to find Erwin and some fans. Eren noticed this, and an idea came to mind. Levi flinched as he felt Eren's cold fingers touch his lower back on an area if exposed skin. Eren's hands made their way below the waist of Levi's pants, and the shorter man's eyes widened with shock. Was Eren seriously doing this? Was he actually fucking sober enough to have enough sense to make sure no one was looking? Apparently so, judging by the lack of Hanji in the general area. Maybe... Maybe Eren would remember all if this after all. The thought caused a smile to grace Levi's lips for a split second, before Eren's hand slipped deeper, gently cupping his ass. _

_Eren took his head off of Levi's shoulder, and pushed his face against Levi's for a kiss. Levi was overwhelmed at everything that was happening. This felt fucking amazing. They kissed for an indefinite amount of time, worrying only about each other at the moment. They were letting out tiny moans as they did so, most of them coming from Levi. Eren sped up his fondling, and the kiss became more involved as well. Levi hopped down from his seat, and proceeded to jump onto Eren's lap. This gave for a better angle in which they could kiss and for Eren to stimulate his ass. The kiss became even more intimate than before, and Levi soon felt Eren's tounge pressing up against his teeth, requesting permission to enter. Levi opened up, and their tounges met. They were soon locked in a battle for oral dominance, and were perfectly tied._

_And then Levi remembered something. They were in the middle of a fucking bar. Levi broke the kiss in a panic, and pushed himself away from Eren, his eyes wide and his face blushing. He furiously scanned the bar, and miraculously, no one was looking their way, let alone paying any attention the them. Levi let out a sigh of relief and he turned back to Eren, who looked extremely confused. It was fucking adorable. Levi, still skeptical that someone probably took pictures of them with their phone, pulled the poor, startled boy down from the chair. _

_"H-hey, Eren. My apartment is only a few blocks away if you want to continue there..." Eren's eyes lit up at Levi's words and he wasted no time in dragging the shorter male towards the door. _

_They ran down the street, holding hands. Eren was still wobbling, and Levi found it almost irresistible, even if he was, in fact, shitfaced drunk. It was long past sunset, and the streetlights just barely gave enough light so that Levi could make his way home. They finally reached his apartment complex. It wasn't too dirty, nor was it nice looking. It was more of a limbo in between the two. Levi pulled Eren inside, and up quite a few sets of stairs. They walked out of the stairway, to be greeted with a fine looking hall. A luxurious deep purple carpet, mahogany doors, and a few small tables with bouquets set on them. Levi turned to the second door to Eren's left, and keyed it open. They walked inside to an apartment not too different from the looks of the hall, the same carpet and mahogany tables. It was impeccably, almost scarily, clean. However, Levi passed all of this and headed straight for his bedroom._

_Everything from then on was a blur to Levi, though it was a good blur; filled with lust and desire. Clothes were almost instantly shed upon entering the room and Levi was pinned to the bed, Eren attacking his neck with bites and sucks. They hardly even prepared for what they were about to do, causing Levi a great amount of pain, though it was quickly replaced with pleasure. _

_He was sure there was no way Eren wouldn't be able to remember this: Levi clawing at his back and moaning, the curses spilling from both of their mouths, and Levi's cries of "I love you" echoing throughout the small apartment. He was going to remember how Levi gave him the best orgasm of his life, how it felt to hold him in his arms, how it felt to fall asleep next to him. Eren would remember all of this. Levi was sure of it. _

* * *

The sound of the slap echoed through the small apartment.

"How fucking dare you hurt me like this!" Levi exclaimed, rage burning in his eyes. Eren's head was on fire. How the fuck did he get into Levi's apartment? How much beer did he have last night? He had so many questions. What did he do to Levi to hurt him?

"I don't- what? How?" Eren stuttered. Levi was on the brink of tears for the first time In his life. After all of these years, he finally had a night with Eren. And after all if that, he remembered nothing of it. Levi hated his life right now so much. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, burying his face in them.

"...fuck this shit..." He mumbled, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to break free.

"Levi, I-" Eren began. "I'm sorry-" he reached out to Levi, about to wrap his arms around him to comfort him, but Levi slapped his hand away. He sent Eren a cold, rage-fueled glare.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, you shit," he snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but he couldn't contain his emotions, and the only way to mask that was with his cold façade.

Eren had no idea what to do. What could he do? He obviously wrecked the man emotionally, and pretty much had no way of comforting him other than words.

"I apologize, Levi. Truly. I don't know how this happened. I have a bit of a drinking problem, and I was quite drunk last night, so I'm guessing thats why I can't remember anything..."

Levi was banging his head against his knees repeatedly. "But it's not just last night!" He exclaimed. "It's all of high school that you forgot..." he was beginning to cry, and this was audibly evident. He had no way of controlling his emotions at this point. He was too far in. He needed to let it out.

Eren's face twisted in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait. What's this about high school...?" He asked the question carefully, trying not to upset the shorter man further. Levi's head snapped up to look at him. Streaks of years ran down his face, but his expression remained cold.

"Exactly my point. You don't remember anything." Levi threw the blankets off of him and got out of the bed, gathering up his clothes. He put them on, his back to Eren as he did not want to look at the face of the boy that managed to break his heart. Twice. Levi began to walk towards the door of his room. He needed air. He needed to get away from Eren. Suddenly, something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, pinning him to the wall and cornering him. Eren.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on," the emerald eyed boy said firmly, staring straight at Levi. Levi glanced at the familiar, beautiful eyes. He couldn't bear to look into them anymore.

"I've had a crush on you since high school! And you had returned feelings for me! What the fuck, Eren! How could you not remember any of this? For christ's sake, I was constantly trying to be around you, trying to impress you, trying to get your attention! How on god's green earth can you forget all of this? I swear. This is fucked up." Levi turned his head, and twisted out of Eren's grasp. He walked away sternly, and walked out onto the balcony. He leaned his head over the railing, letting his tears fall multiple stories down onto the pavement.

Eren was still inside, rubbing his temples. His headache was insane. He needed to find some Motrin. Or anything. Something to cure this splitting headache, and Levi's shouting was not helping.

"Ughh..." He groaned. A wave of pain shot through his head, and an image flashed before his eyes. Then it hit him. All of the suppressed memories of high school came rushing back to him. He remembered following Levi around, remembered getting jealous whenever Levi received a love confession. It all happened at once, almost overloading his senses.

"Agh-" he sank to his knees, clutching his head. This wasn't fucking helping his headache at all. Levi turned to look at the source of the groan and he was shocked at seeing Eren collapsing onto the floor. He rushed over to the boy's side, momentarily forgetting about his resentment towards him.

"Oi, Eren. What the fuck is wrong?" He asked, growing worried.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, when a certain memory resurfaced. The very memory that caused him to suppress any knowledge of high school or Levi. That moment on the last day of school. The image of a tall, blond boy leaning over Levi, tilting his chin up into a kiss. Eren remembered him as the star football player of their school. Erwin. The same Erwin from The Fall of Shiganshina. The same person that stole his Levi away from him.

Eren was now confused. If Levi still liked himself, then why is Erwin part of the band, and not he? He needed to ask.

"Levi..." Eren said, questioningly.

"The fuck do you want?" Levi snapped.

"What happened to you and Erwin? He stole you from me. Our graduation. Erwin kissed you. And you kissed him back. If you had feelings for me, why did you kiss him?"

Levi was astonished. How the fuck did he remember everything all of the sudden? "Wait, how do you-"

"Answer me. Why did you break _my_ heart like that?" Eren interjected. Levi was starting to cry again. But this time for a different reason. Because he felt bad for what he did that day. He knew it was wrong. It felt wrong. Betraying himself, and Eren, for the most popular kid in school. And he regretted it.

"I don't know why I fucking did it!" He snapped at Eren. "You were practically ignoring me for a few weeks before graduation, and I was really fucking upset for a while. Erwin and I were lab partners and we just had a few shitty conversations. At one point, I ranted to him about how fucking pissed I was at you, and he just listened. We became friends from there since he tried to comfort me. At graduation, we just got caught up in the fucking moment, okay? You practically dropped all contact with me and I didn't fucking know what to do with myself."

Eren was shocked. What was this about avoiding Levi? As if to answer his question, another memory came flooding back to him.

"Shit, Levi... I think I remember why I did that..."

"Oh really? Do tell," Levi said, staring at Eren with narrow eyes.

Eren stared directly at the man. "I was planning on confessing to you the day of graduation. I wanted it to be really special and I didn't want you to get suspicious, so I thought I would be best to stay low. Thinking back on it, it was a pretty shitty idea, wasn't it?" He almost gave a dry laugh.

Levi stared at Eren with the same narrowed eyes for a moment. Was this true? Did he really plan on doing that? Levi broke down at that moment. He couldn't handle it anymore. He overreacted. He looked too far into why he ignored him. And look where it got him. How could he do this to Eren? Levi then embraced Eren with brute force, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"I'm so sorry." Levi confessed. "I overreacted. I- I just- im so, so sorry Eren." He was sobbing at this point. Tears flowed out of his now pink eyes. Eren returned the embrace.

"It's okay, Levi." Eren stroked his hair.

"It's really not though." Levi said in between sobs.

"Yes it is, Levi. You're fine. I'm here now. That's all that matters." Eren continued stroking Levi's hair as he let out the rest of his tears. That was the last time Levi cried.

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

We really hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far. We definitely have some good ideas for the future, so stay tuned (^o^) as always, please review and let us know what you think of the story so far. Until next time...

-Jek and Iz


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but here's a ludicrously long chapter to make up for it :p it's like about 13 pages long in google docs, so yeah... Just a note that this chapter takes place right after the last one, in case anyone was confused. Anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Song(s) used:

_Game of Pricks _- Guided by Voices

* * *

**Chapter 3: Have a cigar**

"How do eggs sound?" Levi walked towards his kitchen, a now fully clothed Eren in tow. Eren stopped and gaped at Levi.

"You can cook?"

Levi sent the taller boy a quizzical look. "What? Do you think I have fucking personal chefs or some shit? Of course I can cook. Can't everyone?" Judging by the way Eren hunched over and looked away, the answer to Levi's last question was apparently negative. He smirked. "You're 21 now and you can't cook something as simple as eggs? You've got to be kidding me."

"It's not my fault that I burn everything I touch."

"Actually, it is."

"Shut up."

Levi took a carton of eggs out of his fridge. "Do you want me to teach you how to make eggs?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I'll just eat them." Eren responded, smugly. Levi almost chuckled. He was a great kid. He sat down at Levi's small table. It was sparkling clean, surprising Eren. He was used to dirty tables with crumbs. Now that he thought about it, everything Levi owned was spotless. How did he manage to keep his house in such a shape? It was amazing to Eren.

He watched Levi carefully prepare their breakfast. He could hardly believe that this snarky man was the same one who just moments ago spilled his heart out to him. He felt stupid for being too afraid to confront Levi about what happened, when it was almost entirely a misunderstanding. There was still one thing that bothered Eren, though.

"Levi?"

"Hm?" Levi responded, focusing intently on the eggs before him.

"Are you still dating Erwin?"

"..."

"Levi?" Eren was beginning to grow worried at Levi's lack of a response.

"... No. Not really, anyway."

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"We're... We're kind of like sometimes boyfriends. We just decide when we want to date and when we don't. It's never anything serious. Not usually."

"Oh..." Eren couldn't help but feel slightly dejected by Levi's answer. He wasn't even sure if Levi would want to be in a relationship with someone like himself. He felt terrible. His previous upbeat mood had been shot down to nothing.

"Does that mean- I mean, do you still like me?" Eren asked, a tone of sadness in his voice.

Levi took his attention off of the eggs, and put it on Eren. "Of course I do. Like I said, its never really anything serious. And plus, you are a million times better than Erwin will ever be. Don't worry."

Eren felt better, however still worried. If they did officially start a relationship, would he cheat on him with Erwin? Eren heard the click of the stove turning off.

"Done," Levi announced. "Here you are," He placed Eren's eggs on the plate in front of him. "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice." Eren replied autonomously.

"You got it." Levi went into his fridge and pulled out a single-serving bottle of orange juice for Eren. He handed it to the taller male. "Here."

"Why single-servings?" Eren asked, studying the small bottle.

"I'm only here for a few days, so I shopped lightly. Nothing that would be too hard to finish off. In fact, I have to leave tonight."

Eren raised an eyebrow and looked at Levi. "A tour?"

"Kind of," Levi responded, running his fingers through his hair. "It's only a week long and we're just using a shitty tour bus. Nothing fancy."

"Oh." Eren said, unenthusiastically. "Okay. What day will you be back?"

Levi stopped for a moment, tapping his chin. "Uhh, Friday I believe. Yeah. Friday."

"Oh..." Eren took a bite of his eggs, and his eyes widened. "These are amazing." He stated wih his mouth full of egg. He swallowed with a huge gulping noise and then proceeded to down his orange juice in only a few gulps. Levi stared at him. His eating was disgusting, but in a very oddly adorable way. He enjoyed watching him eat like this, with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

"Don't choke, you brat. Slow down," Levi said, grimacing at Eren's eating habits. Eren swallowed the food he had stuffed in his mouth and spoke up.

"What's with the 'brat'? We're the same age."

"I call you a brat because you act like one. That's all there is to it. Now finish up so you can get home. If I remember correctly, your sister is probably going to flip her shit when you get home."

Eren's eyes widened. "Shit." He jumped up from his chair and ran back to Levi's bedroom, searching frantically for his phone. He found it almost under the bed and turned it on.

53 texts. 27 missed calls. 10 voicemails.

Eren looked at his phone, his mouth wide open. "Fuck..." he whispered. He grabbed his phone and jogged back to the table. He shoved every last bit of food on his plate into his mouth, and swallowing it. "Can we go now?"

Levi came close to chuckling again. "Sure, pig. We can go. We wouldn't want your sister freaking out, now would we?"

Eren looked at Levi. "She already has."

Levi humphed. "Then let's go." He grabbed a granola bar out of a box on his counter, and began walking for the door. "Let's go. You have a lot of explaining to do to your sis."

* * *

A week had passed since that night, and what an uneventfully week it was. When he had said his goodbyes to Levi, he returned to his dorm, only to have Mikasa scolding him for almost the entirety of the day. Armin tried to stick up for him at some point, but eventually joined Mikasa in lecturing the living shit out of him. He knew that he had worried them, and he felt awful for it. He couldn't say that he regretted it though. After all, if he hadn't left last night he wouldn't have sorted out his differences with Levi. Besides this, the week was a boring routine. It was constantly eat, sleep, study, repeat. His lectures seemed even more dull than usual if possible.

He attended Trost University, a small college in the town of Rose. He, Mikasa, and Armin all attended this school. He was there for genetic engineering, a topic that had always interested him since he was young. His father worked in this field before he disappeared, and Eren used to look up to him. As Eren grew older, he realized how his father had abandoned he, his mother, and Mikasa, causing him to have a growing resentment towards the man. Never the less, he pursued the same career as his father.

Soon enough, it was Friday. Eren glanced at the clock, dying to get out of this fucking stupid ass lecture. It was calculus, which was his worst subject. Math in general was his worst subject. He began counting down, muttering under his breath.

"3... 2... 1..."

_Brrrrring. _

Finally. The bell. His savior. He wasted no time in gathering his belongings and rushing out of the building, only to be met with a massive commotion in the courtyard.

"Fucking hell," he cursed, trying to see what was causing the hold up. The first thing he saw was a shiny black Porsche. Then he saw the man leaning against it. He was shorter than himself and had a black shaggy undercut. Some scattered piercings adorned his face and a cigarette was resting between his lips. Eren sucked in his breath. Levi.

He pushed through the crowd of fans, trying his best to get to Levi. He shouted his name. "Levi!"

The small man looked up. He motioned for the crowd to make way for him, and they obeyed. Levi motioned for Eren to move faster. He did. He was now jogging towards the modern rock icon, everyone looking at him questioningly. Murmurs of 'Why is that kid going with Levi himself for a ride?' and 'What makes him so special?' circulated the courtyard. Many of them were very confused. Some suspected they were a couple. It was obvious Levi was homosexual. He was caught with Erwin quite a few times, so this idea was not far fetched.

"Levi! Why're you-"

Levi grabbed Eren's arm, pulling him even closer to the car. "Just get in the fucking car. There are far too many sexually frustrated young adults in one area for my liking."

Eren could almost laugh at the displeased look on Levi's face. It was borderline comical. Never the less, with the help of a quick glare from Levi, Eren complied and walked around to the other side of the car, opened the door, and climbed in the fancy vehicle. Levi dropped his cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with the sole of his boot before he too climbed in. As he put the keys in the ignition and revved up the engine, Eren couldn't help but become curious of the reason behind the sudden visit.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Band practice. You have the honor of getting to watch how the magic happens." Sarcasm dripped from Levi's words as he stared straight ahead, trying to get out of his parking space without running over shrieking fans.

He slammed the horn, obviously frustrated. The fans made way for the car, and Levi pulled out, maybe a bit quicker than he should have. He almost hit quite a few fan-girling sorority girls. He sped out of the parking lot, fed up with the fans. They were obnoxious. Eren chuckled at his pissed off expression, Levi's lip curling downwards with disgust. He turned on the radio.

"Fucking hate fans. They treat me like I gave them their lives. Stupid shits."

"Well, then you must despise me," Eren scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about, brat?"

"I may or may not be your biggest fan to ever exist, so yeah. Sorry for being a stupid shit." Eren wasn't really too irritated at Levi, but he couldn't help but be amused at the guilty look on the rock star's face.

"Oh..." Levi trailed off and a heavy silence filled the air. Eren cleared his throat.

"So, uh, how was the tour...?" He asked, determined to break the awkwardness.

"The tour itself was okay. I personally dislike playing large stadiums. I like small, shitty clubs or bars. They feel more special. Traveling on the other hand..." Levi looked like he was about to murder someone just at mentioning the journey. "It was fucking shit. You try riding on a fucking tour bus for hours on end while having Hanji talking your fucking ears off. That woman can be so fucking annoying. I'm surprised my ears didn't begin to bleed."

Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing at the image of Levi crammed in a tour bus with the crazed woman. When his laughter died down he turned to Levi.

"Don't those buses have TVs and such? Why not just drown her out with that?"

Anger flared in Levi's eyes. "Don't get me started on those fucking TVs. Hanji put Pitch Perfect on a constant fucking loop. If Hanji herself didn't make my ears bleed, that sure as hell did. That movie is a fucking piece of shit."

"I know!" Eren exclaimed. "The movie is about music, but all of the music in it sucks."

Levi sighed. "Let's not even talk about it. It's scarred me far too horribly."

Eren nodded in agreement. "So, what studio do you practice in?" Levi turned a corner sharply, slamming Eren into a wall. The short man stayed still like a statue, unphased by the rough turn.

"Just a little studio uptown. Tiny little studio. You'll like it. We're writing a new song as well, I think you'll like it."

"I feel special," Eren smirked. "Any details about the song you care to tell me?" He waggled his eyebrows at Levi. The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to be patient, brat. I'm not telling you shit."

Eren pouted and gave a 'hmph' before turning away from Levi to look out the window. They were in the punk rock neighborhood of Trost, which surprised Eren. This area was particularly run down and didn't seem like the best place to keep a recording studio. He watched as Levi pulled into a small parking spot at the end of the block.

"Come on, brat. Get your ass out of the car," Levi said, turning off the car and getting out himself. Eren followed suit and looked around the area. Some clothing shops. An old record store. A smoke shop. Some small apartments. People smoking on the corner. All in all, it didn't seem like the most welcoming neighborhood.

"So why... Here? It doesn't seem like the best area..."

"Actually, it's one of my favorite parts of town. You can't judge it by its looks. Also: cheap rent."

Eren chuckled. "With a car like that, it doesn't seem like rent would be that much of a problem."

Levi started walking to the studio. "I'm out of town most of the time. Buying a nice apartment fit for practicing would be pointless."

Eren nodded. "Makes sense."

Levi walked into the door, revealing a dark, wooden interior and a few leather seats strewn about. It was a humble place, not much to show. A normal recording studio. The rest of the band were already there. Erwin made eye contact with Eren, and gave him the stink eye. He then gave Levi the same look before returning to staring at his phone.

"Oi. Erwin. What the hell is that all about?" Levi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blond man. Erwin sighed and stood up, walking over to the two of them. Eren was taken aback by the man's height. Sure, he knew Erwin was tall, but he was probably about a whole foot taller that Levi. He gave a gentle smile to the short, irritable man.

"You're late, Levi," he chuckled and ruffled his hair. Levi swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is Eren. Old friend of mine," Levi said with a dry voice, and gestured to Eren. Eren gulped and extended his hand.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Erwin shook his hand, still smiling, but there was something about it that made Eren uneasy. This wasn't the same gentle smile he gave Levi, no. This smile was full of malice and his eyes also held a similar rage. Eren's eyes widened and he gulped again out of nervousness. Levi didn't seem to notice Erwin's change in demeanor.

"Well," Levi announced. "Why don't we get practicing? Try out our new song on Eren?" Everyone nodded and got up. Eren saw Hanji out of the corner of his eye, staring at him somewhat obsessively.

"Uh, hi there Hanji," Eren said awkwardly. He didn't quite like the face she was giving him. It made him uncomfortable.

Levi walked over to Hanji, took her by the collar of her shirt, and pulled her to her drums. "Stop staring at him, Hanji." Levi looked over to Eren. "Sorry about her behavior. She's usually like this."

Eren smiled awkwardly. "It's okay."

Hanji leaped from her drums and rushed over to Eren before Levi could stop her. "Eren! Oh gosh, aren't you just the cutest! How I'd love to see what you look like on the inside... Maybe you'll give me a DNA sample some time? Oh, I remember how drunk you were when you at the bar and you and Levi-"

"That's enough, shitty glasses. Get back over here. Now." Levi was sending Hanji a look that could kill, but she just turned around and beamed at Levi.

"How am I supposed to practice when I have new plaything?"

"Hanji. I'm in charge of his ass for today and I order you to step away from the brat."

The crazed woman shrunk back slightly and moped over to her drums. Immediately upon sitting, she was back to her usual insane self.

"Fucking finally," Levi said, exasperated. He slung on his guitar and tuned it, Erwin doing the same with his bass and sighing at the bespectacled woman's behavior. The blond man counted them off in his deep, baritone voice.

"5... 6... 5, 6, 7, 8."

Eren sat down on a leather chair as Erwin opened into the song with his bass. He strummed thickly, his fingers plucking the strings harshly. Hanji soon joined in with her drums, bobbing her head as she hit down with her sticks. A wicked smile was plastered across her face as she played. Levi then came in with the guitar, and began to sing.

_I've waited too long to have you_

_Hide in the back of me_

_I've cheated so long, I wonder_

_How you keep track of me_

His voice was raspy yet velvety, making him sound like a god. Eren soon found himself tapping his foot and both of his hands to the beat of the song. It was an amazing song, he had to admit.

_I've entered the game of pricks_

_With knives in the back of me_

_Can't call you or on you no more_

_When they're attacking me_

Every sound, every movement, seemed in harmony. Eren was so fixated on the band and the song, that he hardly realized when it was approaching the end.

_And I've never asked for the truth_

_But you owe that to me_

_And I've never asked for the truth_

_But you owe that to me_

He was surprised at its short length, but he felt that it didn't need to be any longer. The length was part of what made it amazing. As the last chord was strummed, Hanji burst into a wild cackle, startling everyone in the room. Everyone was giving her a concerned and confused look and Eren couldn't help but almost laugh at how startled Levi looked. It made him look cute. Much different than how he normally wore his facial expressions.

Hanji was acting more odd than usual, and everyone could tell this. It was slightly creepy, but they all have gotten used to it by now. Levi put his guitar on its stand and walked over to Eren.

"How did you like it?" He asked.

Eren smiled at him. "It was amazing. The lyrics were great, the beat was amazing, and it wasn't that long, unlike many songs. That sometimes ruins a song, and this is not one of those cases. All in all, it was amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Levi slumped onto the large chair with Eren, draping his arms along the back of it. "You are so far the only person to understand my reasoning behind the length. It's a fucking miracle. Everyone else thinks that people are going to be disappointed. If they are, they can go fuck themselves."

Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He slipped one in between his lips and lit it, exhaling the smoke into the room. He held the box out to Eren. "Want one?"

"N-no. I don't smoke," Eren said, shaking his head. Levi put the box back in his lap and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Good. Never start. It's a shitty ass habit."

Erwin walked over and picked up the box from Levi's lap, pulling out a cigarette. He held it between his lips and leaned towards Levi, gesturing for a light. The shorter man nonchalantly complied.

Eren felt a churning in his stomach as Erwin got that close to Levi's face. It resurrected bad memories. He didn't like them. He looked away from the two instinctively, trying to supress the bad feelings.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Eren finally spoke up. "So is that all you're playing today?"

Levi took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke. "Yup. We were practicing our generic songs before you came. I just saved the best for you. You get out of classes too damn late."

Eren whimpered. He wanted to hear more, even if he already had five-hundred times before. "I know. My professors turn five minute lectures into fifty minute ones. It's awful."

Hanji laughed. "School is fucking dumb. You should have been in a band with us, Eren!"

Eren froze and his facial expression stiffened. Levi sent a cold glare towards the drummer. Erwin sat down and looked at Eren, wondering what his next move would be. A heavy, awkward silence filled the air and Hanji was the first to speak.

"Did I say something... Wrong?" She smiled guiltily and rubbed the back of her neck. Eren looked up at her, obviously forcing a smile.

"No... No. It's nothing Hanji. That could have been cool. My dad would kill me if I joined a band and didn't get a degree. Ah ha ha..." He gave a small fake laugh. Levi raised an eyebrow at the mention of Eren's father. From what Eren told him in high school, his father abandoned his family when he was young. He knew Eren just said that to get out of the awkward situation, but he was amazed that Eren could even mention the bastard.

Levi cursed under his breath. _I should get him out of here before anyone really strikes a nerve in either of us_, he thought. "Okay Eren. I think I should get you home, your sister will kill you if she doesn't see you soon. Let's get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved at the rest of his band as he walked towards the exit.

Hanji whimpered. "Bye Eren!"

Eren looked back to her awkwardly as he went out of the door. "Bye Hanji..." he said stiffly and quietly. The two exited the studio, leaving the bassist and drummer behind.

"So," said Levi, "How does dinner sound?"

Eren didn't even realize he was hungry until Levi mentioned it. Before the words could even come out of his mouth, a low growl came from his stomach. His face flushed slightly at the noise. Levi chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Levi began to walk to the corner of the block, Eren following close behind. "There's a good, cheap Vietnamese place in the area. Pho-ever or something like that. It's a short walk." Levi looked over at the taller boy who still seemed a bit down from the conversation that just transpired. He grabbed Eren's hand.

"Come on, you shitty brat. Stop looking like a puppy that some some fucker kicked. Let's go. You look like you have questions, so I'll answer them at the restaurant. Sound good?"

Eren blushed at the feeling of Levi's hand in his and nodded in agreement. "Uh.. yeah. Sounds great."

Levi dragged him a few blocks down and they soon reached the resturant. As soon as they walked in, the sweet smell of the Vietnamese soup slapped Eren across the face, and he became even more hungry. Eren noticed a group of three staring at him from across the room. He glared over, and he saw three familiar faces. Armin. Mikasa. Jean. They had the same look of disgust and disappointment on their faces. Then it hit Eren like a ton of bricks: he was supposed to practice with them today.

"Oh shit. I'm so fucking dead."

Levi looked over to Eren. "What the fuck is wrong- Oh." He followed Eren's line of sight to the trio. "I'm assuming you didn't tell them you were coming with me."

"No," Eren gulped, fear and guilt evident on his features. "No, I did not."

"Well, then let's pay them a visit, shall we?" Without giving Eren a chance to answer, Levi sauntered in the direction of the table.

"Wha- Levi! Wait!" Eren called out to the rock star and did a slow jog towards him. Levi was already sitting before Eren could catch up to him.

"So, Eren skipped on practice today?" Levi asked them, his head resting in his palm.

Eren interjected. "Guys- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Its not his fault. I sucked him into this." Levi interrupted once more. "Pardon him, please."

Mikasa sighed. "Okay. But Eren, you need to tell me where you are at all times. I get worried about you. You can't just leave unannounced."

"Hey, Mikasa!" Jean snapped. "Why're you letting him off so easily? First he disappears from the bar, and now he ditches practice!"

"Shut it, horseface," Eren growled at the sandy-haired boy.

"Eren..." Mikasa sent him a warning glare. "Now is not the time."

"But he-"

"Stop."

Eren pulled up a chair to the table and sat down, defeated. "Fine..." He could hear Jean snicker in the background and he scowled at him.

"Also, Eren, I'm not sure I trust him," she said gesturing to Levi. "You were with him last time you vanished and-"

"Mikasa," Levi interjected. "It's like I told you last time. That night at the bar, Eren literally passed out when he was talking to me. I just brought him back to my place so he could crash and it would be easier to take care of the brat. You can trust me."

Eren put on his best poker face as Levi recounted the lie he had told his sister last time they met. Mikasa stared at her brother intently.

"Okay." She said, though hesitantly. Eren sighed internally.

"Now," Levi said, "Let's order something, shall we?" Levi whistled and hailed a waitress. She walked over to the table.

"Ready to order?"

Eren nodded. "I'll have the uh, the pho-tastic special?"

"Same for me" replied everyone else.

"Okay then." Stated the waitress. "That's five pho-tastic specials?"

Eren nodded. "Yup." The waitress walked away, and left the crew alone. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

"So, uh, Levi, where do you- er- did you go to school...?" Armin chimed in, trying to make it slightly less awkward. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"High school or college?"

"Er... Both?" Armin fidgeted in his seat.

Levi looked up at the ceiling. Should he tell them the truth about high school? Would they even remember him? Fuck it.

"I went to Shiganshina for high school. You know, the one just outside of Maria. For college, I went to Stohess in Sina for a year or so, but dropped out because we got a recording contract."

Armin, Mikasa, and Jean's mouths all dropped open.

"You mean _you're_ that same Levi? We had no idea what happened to you and Eren didn't seem to know who you were after graduation," the blond boy said.

"Yeah, we almost thought you were a ghost or some shit," Jean added.

Eren coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. He's that Levi." He said quitley.

Armin seemed intrigued. "We didn't know what happened to you! You look so different. You didn't have all of those piercings when you were in high school... weird."

Mikasa looked at Levi blankly. What made Eren forget him? Did he get amnesia or something? She was confused. The soup soon arrived, steaming hot. The waitress put the pho down, and said "Enjoy!" Before walking off again. Levi was the first to eat, shoving practially half of the bowl in his mouth at once. The rest soon joined in, chowing down on the delectable soup in silence.

"So Levi," Mikasa said, looking up from her food, a completely serious look on her face. "I have to agree with Armin. Your looks have definitely changed. The only thing that remains the same from high school is your personality... And your height."

Everyone froze at Mikasa's last comment. Levi's eyes were filled with the most immense rage Eren had ever seen. Mikasa seemed pleased with her ability to strike a nerve in Levi and almost appeared to be smirking. Levi took a deep breath.

"You seem quite similar to your own high school persona actually. The only thing different is that your freaky brother complex seems to have become more extreme."

Mikasa smirked. She wasnt going to give Levi the pleasure of seeing her get annoyed. "It's true, I'm a bit overprotective." She finished her soup off, and pushed the bowl away from herself.

Levi huffed and looked over to Eren. "So, what are you doing after this? Going home with her or going home with me?" Eren looked over to Mikasa with pleading eyes that asked if he could go with Levi.

She sighed. "If you left with him once already, I guess I can't stop you this time. You can go." Eren smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, sis." She smiled lightly at Eren. Armin looked over to her.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Not like I can stop him." Mikasa replied with a shrug. Armin sighed and wiped his mouth. They were all done with their soup, so Levi hailed the waitress once more.

"I'll get the tab," Levi said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, I can do it. It's not that expensive," Mikasa interjected.

"Yeah, but it's my fault I got your shitty brat of a brother in trouble with the rest of you. I'll do it."

"What did you just call Eren?" Mikasa was glaring daggers at Levi.

"I called him a shitty brat because that's exactly what he is." Levi's face remained void of expression.

"Don't call him that. That's horrible."

"I'll call him whatever the fuck I want."

"Don't even think about it, midget."

"Never. Call. Me. That."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

The two continued their bickering and Eren put his head in his hands. These two... He thought. These two are never going to get along, are they?

"Lets go, Levi." Eren butted in.

"Yeah, okay" Levi said, not breaking eye contact with Mikasa as he got up. Levi put a tip on the table, and grabbed Eren's hand. "Let's leave them to whatever, Eren. Let's head to my place." Eren nodded, and waved back to the gang. Only Armin waved back. He turned around, and they were already out of the door. They began walking to the car, passing drug dealers and smokers on their way over. They didn't speak during the way to the car, they only walked, hand in hand.

Mikasa watched them walk away, their fringes intertwined as they waked out of the restaurant. She narrowed her steely eyes at the shorter man. The one known as Levi._ I don't care if he's a rock star or not_, she thought, still glaring at the duo. I_'m going to fucking kill that midget_.

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

So that's that. We hope you've enjoyed :3 As always, please let us know what you think of this story. Until next time...!

-Jek and Iz


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait... ;^u^ some complications got in the way of fanfiction writing, but, at long last, here is chapter four ::33 enjoy!

Disclaimer: SnK does not belong to us yadda yadda yadda

Songs used:

_Pigs on the Wing (Part two) _- Pink Floyd

_Smells Like Teen Spirit _(a portion of it, anyway) - Nirvana

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Talks**

Eren groaned as he exited the shiny black Porsche. "Drive a bit slower next time, eh Levi?" Eren closed the door behind him as Levi began to exit.

"Not a chance, brat." Levi stated as he slammed the door of his car. Eren smiled. For some reason beyond him, he loved when Levi was stern like that.

"So," Eren asked, "what are we doing today? At your apartment, I mean." Levi began walking towards the complex, his thumbs placed in his small jeans pockets.

"We have some serious catching up to do. And we're gonna do it right now." Eren felt slightly intimidated for some reason. Perhaps he knew that Erwin would come up at some point.

"Okay." Eren said. "Do you have any beer?" The taller boy asked, innocently.

Levi shot him a stern look. "None of that tonight. No repeats of last time, okay?" Eren shrank. He didn't want to be reminded of that... incident.

"Oh... Right." Eren looked down at his hands. He still felt bad about what happened last time, taking advantage of Levi like that... Levi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"But," he began. "If you're interested, I have two pints of coffee ice cream in my freezer. Better than beer, if you ask me."

Eren's eyes lit up at the mention of the creamy desert. "That's my favorite flavor. I'll gladly take that over beer."

"It's my favorite too. I remember that back from high school. We would grab a pint of the stuff and sit on one of our couches and watch Disney movies."

Eren vaguely remembered this and couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He recalled that being almost a routine for them. They used to do that practically every weekend. The thought warmed Eren's heart as they walked into the elevator. They went through the ride up in a silence, however not an awkward one. More of a warm, comforting silence that they could both enjoy. And they both embraced this peacefulness as they continued out of the elevator and into the apartment. Eren was greeted with the strong smell of leather.

"Okay." Levi said, breaking the silence. "Get yourself comfortable. I'll get some snacks." Eren nodded, and headed for Levi's couch. He plopped down, and the couch creaked loudly as he did so. He loved the soft feeling and the bitter smell of the leather. It brought him comfort. Levi soon returned, placing two pints of coffee ice cream and two bottles of root beer on the coffee table in front of them. Levi then sat down next to Eren, leaning into him as he did so.

"Any particular reason you're using me as a pillow?" Eren smirked and looked down at the small man.

"This is how we used to sit. Let me have my shitty nostalgic moments, brat." Levi took a swig of his root beer. Eren chuckled and picked up his ice cream and spoon, popping off the lid to reveal the soft, creamy, deliciousness inside. He dug the spoon in and took a bite, immediately sending him to heaven.

"Oh god," Eren practically moaned as he shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. "This is the shit."

"Having a foodgasm, are you? Just don't get any ice cream on my couch, please. It can be a pain to clean."

"You're still a neat freak, I see," Eren said, smiling at Levi. "You obsessively cleaned anything you could. It was hilarious."

"I still do, and it's not funny. Cleaning is a very serious art."

"Then cleaning a non-stainable surface like leather should be easy to you, hmm?" Mocked Eren.

Levi humphed. "Don't talk like you clean shit."

Eren laughed. His seriousness was adorable. He took an easy concept and made it into an art. "Okay, okay. What movie are we watching?" Eren asked.

Levi walked over to his DVD rack. "I only have our old disney shit. Atlantis, Nightmare Before Christmas, Pocahontas, Little Mermaid."

Eren chuckled. "Little Mermaid?" Levi sent the same fierce glare as before.

"Little Mermaid is some serious shit, Eren." Eren couldn't get enough of Levi's seriousness. It was priceless. "And don't you fucking laugh. This was your copy. You always insisted on watching it. You had that obsession with the ocean. I think we promised to go together at some point." Levi removed the movie from the rack. "Let's watch it. For old time's sake."

"Sure," Eren said, and Levi inserted the DVD into the disk drive. He walked back over to the couch and regained his position on Eren.

"Have you been to the beach yet, brat?"

Eren sighed. "No, not yet. It's been hard to find time since my mom died-"

"Wait wait wait. Carla died?" Levi looked up at Eren with a look of sincere sadness and concern. Eren looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. During my freshman year. You knew her when she was sick, but it wasn't too bad then. It caught up with her, though."

"Eren, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine Levi. I'd rather not talk about this. Not now anyway."

Levi nodded in understanding and turned back to the tv. His mind was elsewhere, though. _I can't believe that Carla..._ He thought, remembering the sweet woman. She had been so kind to Levi, despite that he wasn't a very likable person. He felt terrible for Eren. Levi had moved from foster home to foster home back then, so he never got a real idea of family, but he remembered Carla being more of a mother to him than any of his foster mothers.

Levi couldn't imagine how Eren must have felt. Most of all, he regretted how he wasn't there for Eren. But, here they were. Years later, and reunited once again. Levi snuggled into Eren. He was going to make up for that lost time. Eren wrapped his own arm around Levi, bringing him in even closer. They both took swigs of their root beer, and ate at their ice cream. _Just like old times,_ Eren thought. He felt wonderful. The movie began, and all of their attention was towards Levi's small TV.

Honestly, Levi wasn't too interested in watching the movie. He wanted to catch up with his Eren. "So Eren, how has your life with Mikasa been since we lost contact? Has she been treating you well?"

Eren gulped down on his root beer, finishing the bottle. "Very well. She's more overprotective than ever, but she treats me well." Levi was reassured at this statment. As stuck up as Mikasa was, she was certainly doing well in being almost a mother figure.

"That's good," Levi said before he ate a spoonful of coffee flavored goodness.

"So how'd you meet Hanji?" Eren asked. "She didn't go to our high school."

"Hanji was my roommate in my first year." Levi answered nonchalantly.

"But Hanji's a girl. How'd you end up roommates?"

"Actually," Levi paused to take a sip of his root beer. "Hanji's transgender."

Eren's eyes widened. "What? Really? She looks exactly like a girl..."

"She wasn't completely feminine back then. Her hair was shorter and she didn't have breasts yet. She referred to herself as a she, though. She was placed in the male dorms because she was technically male. She could probably get into the female dorms now if she wanted to."

"Huh," Eren said. "I never would've guessed..."

"Even though she identifies herself as female, her mannerisms still remain mostly masculine. She's perfectly happy though, and I think that's all that matters. She even has a boyfriend now. Moblit."

"Well," said Eren, "That's good for her. Do you have any more root beer?"

Levi sighed. "You down root beer like you do normal beer. You can have another, but I'm keeping a keen eye on you, Jaeger." He walked into the kitchen, and Eren could hear the faint sound of the refrigerator opening.

Eren took another spoonful of his ice cream. He was almost half done already. Levi had hardly had any. He put the ice cream down, not wanting to finish it off this early. Levi then returned with two clanking bottles of root beer and returned to his normal position, leaned up against Eren.

"So," Eren began, "what's the deal with you and Erwin?"

Levi sighed. "It's as I said before. We've been dating on and off since we met. Sometimes, we're just fuck buddies. It's only gotten serious a few times. We usually try not to get too deep into it."

"Any reason?" Eren was honestly curious at Levi's decision.

"Neither of us want to get too attached. We never know what will happen, considering how many one night stands we've had with random people." Levi chuckled slightly at this. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to be in a long term relationship with Erwin. It seems like one of those things that would fade."

"I guess that makes some sense..." Eren thought for a second before continuing. "How serious have you two gotten?"

"I moved into Erwin's apartment at some point. It was almost like a honeymoon phase between us at the time. We called it off after a big fight we had, since we knew it would just lead to more and make things worse in the long run."

"Oh." Eren said. Did this mean that he thought him and Eren could last a long time? As if reading his mind, the smaller man spoke up.

"But you..." Levi started. "I think we could have a long term relationship with each other. It'd probably work out nicely" Eren smiled and leaned into Levi. This warmed his heart. He took a long swig of his root beer, and was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Levi looked down at it. "Mikasa?" He asked.

"Yeah, most likley." Eren reached for his phone and unlocked it. The message read:

_**Be home by tomorrow morning. No exeptions. **_

Eren sighed.

"Hey," Levi reasoned, "at least she's letting you stay the night."

Eren nodded. "Thats true."

Levi took a spoonful of ice cream before asking, "Do you ever get sick of Mikasa? Always being like this?"

"I have to admit it can get really frigging annoying, but I can understand why she does it. I've done some stupid things and always make her worried about me. The least I can do to make up for it is listen to her." Eren laughed.

"You're a good brat," Levi smirked and took a sip of his soft drink. Neither of then were really paying attention to the movie at this point.

"I feel flattered," Eren replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Heh. Good." Levi groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." He got up from his place on Eren and walked towards the bathroom. Eren took this as an opportunity to look around the apartment. It was spacious and very, very clean, but that was expected. Concert posters for various punk and prog-rock bands lined the walls, as well as some art prints. Eren was particularly fond of the Campbell's soup can print to the left of the tv. He noticed Levi's immense collection of CDs and saw that he even had some vinyl. He could remember the records from when he hung out at Levi's, though that was a rare occurrence since he was constantly being relocated.

"Back. Sorry about that. My eyes were killing me."

Eren looked back to see Levi walking back in his direction. A pair of black nerd-style glasses were on his face.

"You wear glasses?" Eren asked. He couldn't recall ever seeing him in glasses in high school.

"I got them when I started college. I usually wear contacts, but they can tire out my eyes."

"Well," Eren smiled, "I think they make you look cute."

Levi turned away and blushed slightly. "Shut up." Eren laughed and softly turned Levi back around. Levi looked away from Eren in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. Eren hugged him and brought his head into his chest.

"You don't need to be embarrassed of them." Eren placed a soft kiss on the top of Levi's head.

"Don't tell anyone about them." He said. Eren hugged him tighter.

"I won't."

Levi sighed. "You better not, brat."

"Hmm..." Eren made a pleased hum and nuzzled Levi's hair. The shorter man wriggled out of Eren's embrace.

"That's enough mushy shit for now, brat. I didn't give you permission to do that," Levi muttered and stared icily at Eren. Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. It just felt right at the time... You just looked so adorable-"

Levi placed a finger to Eren's lips, shutting him up. He glared at the emerald eyed boy. "I let you calling me 'cute' slide, but 'adorable' crosses the line."

Eren couldn't help but burst into laughter at Levi's words, and the raven haired man sent him a look of confusion.

"Oi, brat, what the fuck is so funny?"

"It's just-" Eren interrupted himself with more laughter. "It's just that you haven't changed at all since high school. You would get pissed at me then, too."

"Tch," Levi clicked his tongue. "Brat... Anyway, do you have anymore questions for me, or what?" He crossed his arms.

Eren finished his cackling before stating, "Yeah, I have one more." Eren paused for a second, flipping his hair aside. "Do you love me?"

Levi almost laughed. "What kind of question is that, brat?" He took a quick swig of root beer. "Of course I do, Eren. And I thought I said no more sappy shit."

Eren hugged Levi, squeezing the air out of the man. "You said no mushy shit, you never said anything about sappy shit." Eren remarked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oi, don't get smart, brat. Same difference." Eren backed away from Levi, still smiling like an idiot.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. "You're so fucking clingy, you know that?"

Eren smirked. "Aw come on, Levi. You know you like it."

"I said no such thing. Stop being a smart ass," Levi huffed.

"Fine, fine," Eren downed the rest of his root beer, and there was a comfortable silence between the two for a moment before a question popped into Eren's mind. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still have your old acoustic? Your first one? It was covered in decals you and I made as well as some band stickers."

Levi's jaw dropped. "You remember that?"

"I just did. You always used to play that Pink Floyd song... When pigs fly? Something like that."

"Pigs on the wing," Levi corrected. "And yes, of course I still have that guitar. It's my favorite one. It's in my room. Follow me."

Eren got up slowly, not wanting to leave his comfortable position. Levi was already on his way to the room, so he began to make his way to the bedroom. He walked in, presented with Levi already on his bed with the strap around his neck and a pick in his hand. When the sight of the acoustic hit Eren, he was hit with a tidal wave of emotion. All of those wonderful memories. He could remeber placing each one of those stickers and decals on that guitar. All those nights spent, just them, singing and playing... Wonderful memories.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come over here with me?"

Eren snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh- yeah. Sorry." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Levi, who was sitting cross legged.

"You don't have to sit on the edge looking uncomfortable. Take your shoes off and get comfortable or some shit." Levi's attention was on his guitar and he was plucking the strings, carefully tuning it so that it sounded exactly as he wanted to. Eren nodded in response and kicked off his converse, crawling farther onto the bed and letting himself fall into the mound of pillows on it. He lay there while Levi tuned, taking in the surroundings of the room.

He didn't get a very good look at it last time, but he could now see that it was filled with band and concert memorabilia. There was a lot of it, but it was expertly arranged so that it was orderly and avoided clutter. Levi's cleaning and organization skills never failed to impress Eren to the fullest. Levi was still tuning, and Eren looked over at the raven-haired man.

His face was one of perfect concentration. It seemed he always had to be completley infatuated with a task, constantly. Eren loved it. His determination. It was cute, the little faces he made when things went slightly astray from the perfection he strived for. He looked away, not wanting to stare, but quickly glanced back over to Levi, who was now finished tuning the last string and was testing the sound with a few abstract chords.

"So," Levi began, strumming the strings lightly. "Anything specific you want to play?"

Eren thought for a moment. "How about we do the Pigs on the wing one? Just for old time's sake."

"Sounds good," Levi began testing out chords and Eren couldn't help but notice that Levi stuck his tongue out slightly when he was concentrating. _An adorable quirk..._ Eren mused before Levi's voice shook him out if his thoughts.

"Damn, I haven't played this in a while..." He muttered. "Ah! Got it. About fucking time. You remember the words?" He turned to Eren.

"Um... Kinda? I'm sure they'll come back to me while we're singing."

Levi sighed. "I'll start us off then."

Levi began strumming softly, caressing the strings with his black pick. Eren soon came in with the lyrics, taking a deep breath before starting,

_You know that I care what happens to you,_

_And I know that you care for me._

The lyrics flowed back into his head very easily after that. Every last word and pitch.

_So I don't feel alone,_

_Or the weight of the stone,_

As Eren was singing, he noticed something about Levi's lips. As he was still strumming away, it seemed that a smile was beginning to quirkily tug at the corners of his mouth. Eren smiled back, and continued his singing.

_Now that I've found somewhere safe_

_To bury my bone._

Levi had to admit, the brat's voice was fucking gold. It was much softer than Levi's own, raspy singing voice, and it was the most amazing thing he had heard in a while. Eren's voice was similar to when they were in high school, but it seemed more mature and skilled. Still, it had a certain innocence to it that Levi loved. Levi joined in, singing softly with Eren, and he could se a large grin appearing in Eren's face when he noticed Levi's actions.

_And any fool knows a dog needs a home,_

_A shelter from pigs on the wing._

Far too soon for either of their likings, the song reached it's final line and then final chord. Eren turned and smiled at Levi. "That was... Nice." And it genuinely was. He missed being able to do that. Sure, he could sing with Mikasa or Armin, or, hell, even Jean, but singing with Levi was... Different. A good different.

Eren smiled at Levi, somewhat awkwardly. "So..." he said. "What do you want to do now?"

Levi tapped his chin. "Let's look at our options, shall we? We can finish the movie, sing another song, or I can kiss you until we pass out."

Eren looked over at Levi, surprisedly. "Uhm..." he shifted awkwardly.

"So, what will it be, brat? Choose one." Eren was now blushing quite a lot, and was very flustered. He couldn't quite find words. Levi rolled his eyes once more. "Guess I'll have to choose for you."

Levi slipped the guitar strap over his head and carefully placed the guitar against the wall. He turned back towards the emerald eyed boy and crawled over to him. Eren stiffly sat up and Levi almost chuckled as he made himself comfortable in between Eren's splayed legs.

"Don't be so stiff, brat. I don't bite... Usually." Levi placed his hand on the back of Eren's neck, bringing their faces closer together. Eren shivered at Levi's touch and gulped. His face was beet red as he looked at Levi, who was close enough that he could feel his cold breath on his face and lips. Their lips were barely an inch apart, and Levi closed his eyes, leaning in slowly and-

_"WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS. HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US-"_

Eren's ringtone blared through the previously silent room. Both Eren and Levi were visibly startled, and they quickly pulled apart, their faces red and their hearts pounding. Eren clumsily fished for his phone in his pocket.

_**Incoming call: Mikasa su casa**_

Eren looked over to Levi, who nodded, giving him permission to answer the call. Eren answered it, and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Eren. I'm just checking in, how is everything going?" _

Eren shifted. "Well, it was going fine-"

_"Was? What happened?" _

"Nothing, you just called and-"

_"Oh, so I interrupted something?" _

Eren searched for words. "No, I mean- yeah, but it's not-"

_"What were you two doing?" _

Levi leaned into the phone. "Oi, let the brat finish a single fucking sentance for once, eh?"

Mikasa went silent for a second._ "Why do you let him call you that, Eren?" _

Eren sighed. "It's just a name, Mikasa. He doesn't mean anything by it."

He could hear Mikasa sigh on the other side of the line._ "Anyway Eren, I need you to get back home."_

Eren's jaw dropped open. "What? But you said I could spend the night! Is this because he called me brat-"

_"Eren," _Mikasa interrupted once again._ "I forgot that today is the day Annie gets back."_

Eren's eyes widened and he looked at the date on Levi's digital clock, and it was most certainly the day Annie was returning from the military. "Oh shit. I forgot about that."

_"Yeah. So did Armin, and he's her relative."_

"And you're her girlfriend."

_"... Shut up."_

Eren sighed. "What time should I be home? It's 7:45 now, and it'll take a while for Levi to drive me back."

_"You should probably leave now."_

Eren sighed. "Fine. I'll be there. Bye, Mikasa."

_"Bye, Eren."_

Levi leaned away from the phone, an amused look glued to his face. Eren looked over to him.

"What?" He asked the shorter man.

"Annie? She's Mikasa's girlfriend?"

Eren chuckled. "I know. It's hilarious."

Levi almost laughed. "Annie and Mikasa... What a riot. Well, I gotta see this for myself. I'm going with you guys."

Eren laughed as they got up to leave for the car. "No objections here."

"Your sister might object, but whatever. I haven't seen Annie in forever anyway." Levi walked towards the door to his apartment and pulled on his jacket. "You ready brat?"

"Yup. Just give me a second..." Eren grabbed his shoes and book bag from Levi's room and hurried over to the door, quickly assembling himself. He followed the shorter man out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Hey got in and Levi pressed the 'lobby' button. When the doors closed, Eren spoke up.

"Levi?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I figured I should formally ask this question before I start making assumptions about us..."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Go on..."

Eren inhaled. "Levi, will you go out with me?" He was holding his breath even as he finished, almost dreading the answer. He knew that Levi liked him, but what if he just wanted something casual like with Erwin? Eren didn't know if he would be able to handle that.

Levi put his arm around Eren. "Of course, brat, what kind of question is that?"

Eren smiled, and then put his own arm around Levi. "Good." He saw the corners of Levi's mouth tug upwards. The elevator opened, and they stepped out. They walked across the room, both having happylooks on their faces. As close Levi's face could show happiness, at least. However he was happy, and Eren knew. He could feel it. When they reached the exit to the parking lot, they saw that it was already quite dark. The sun was just about set. They stepped through the door and were greeted with the crisp night air.

"This way," Levi tilted his head in the direction of where he was parked and started walking towards his car. Eren followed. "Oi, brat. Give me your phone."

Eren looked over at the shorter man with a confused expression. "Um, okay..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Levi. Levi took it and unlocked it, pressing a few buttons and typing before handing it back to Eren.

"I put my number in it. I forgot to give it to you last time. I'm sure you were dying without anyway to reach me," Levi said sarcastically. Eren turned on his phone and flipped through his contacts. He couldn't find Levi's name. Before he could even ask the man, a different contact caught his eye.

"Why the hell did you put yourself as Senpai in my contacts?" Eren looked at Levi, obviously looking for an answer. "Do you know what Senpai means?"

Levi looked over to Levi with a smirk on his face. "Yes, I do."

Eren rolled his eyes and looked at Levi. "Notice me." He said jokingly and put his arms around Levi's neck.

"Senpai notices you." Levi said with a stoic face and hugged Eren back. Before Levi could make any sort of witty comment regarding the issue, Eren began to move his face towards his. Levi knew what he was attempting, so he leaned in as well. Soon, their lips were touching, and their eyes were closed. They felt a cool breeze brush by them and could feel each other's hearts beating. What they did not see, however, were the flashes coming from a nearby bush.

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

So, yeah. Please review and let us know your opinions so far :3 We're always happy to see them. Bye for now~!

-Jek and Iz


End file.
